


Sweet Competition

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: When children have very imaginative ideas, and in the end their parents have to execute them. The bottom line is that in practice everyone ends up being children. (Or Jimmy and Bobby are betting which daddy can eat more biscuits. My best friend's idea inspired by Joe Mazzello's videos).





	Sweet Competition

Since I met Brian, our house was always crowded, and when we got married and our friends got married, the house got a little more full, and when the kids arrived, it was completely full.

As it was today, one Sunday day when lunch happened at the May household, no matter how much we, the Deacons and the Taylors were all there, I missed someone. Freddie had stepped away as his friends turned to their families, but never without forgetting him, Freddie took a dark path, we were afraid that he wouldn't return from it. However, the music continued to unite the boys whenever necessary.

It was weird to call them boys now, since they weren't the college kids I'd known so long ago, and because we had kids now, which confused everyone adressing the band as boys.

Speaking of boys, I came upon an interesting discussion between my little Jimmy and Bobby Deacon.

"Not! My dad will win!" said one.

"No, my dad will!" rebutted the other.

"Who will win what, boys?" I laughed, approaching them.

"Mom, when the biscuits are ready, we're going to have a contest to see if Dad or Uncle John can eat more biscuits." Jimmy explained to me in a solemn, precocious way for a six-year-old boy, but he had that because of his father.

"Uh ..." I hesitated, thinking that Brian and John wouldn't like this game very much "did you ask Uncle John and your father if they wanna compete?"

"No," Bobby admitted, "but I think they will."

"All right then," I agreed, "I'll see if the biscuits are ready."

"Okay, Auntie Chrissie," Bobby said and the little boys went after their fathers.

I went back to the kitchen just to find Veronica unmolding the biscuits.

"Did you see what Jimmy and Bobby did?" I laughed again to remember.

"What? It's impossible they made a mess, they are little angels ..." Veronica was surprised, but it was true our older children were really behaved.

"They didn't do anything," I explained. "They want Brian and John to compete to see who eats more biscuits!"

"Ah those boys ..." Veronica shook her head "they don't make a mess, but they want their fathers to do ..."

At that, Brian appeared in the kitchen.

"Are the biscuits ready?" he asked, with Jimmy on his shoulders "because Jimmy and I have a competition to win!"

"Don't count victory ahead of time, Bri!" I heard John calling from the living room.

!Well ..." I prepared the dish of biscuits "may the best team win Mrs. Deacon."

"I say the same, Mrs. May" Veronica got into the game.

Then we surrounded John and Brian who positioned themselves, Roger tried not to laugh, already thinking his friends were silly even before the competition began. Dominique just shook her head, but was eager to see what was about to happen. It was obvious that Mike, Felix, and Rory were afraid they wouldn't have biscuits left for them.

"1,2,3, go!" Bobby and Jimmy said together and Brian and John attacked the platter.

"That's not fair!" Bri complained as Deaky filled his hands to grab as much as he could.

Some time later, they had their mouths and shirts full of crumbs.

"Who won?" Rory asked, confused.

"They were so fast we couldn't even tell" Roger replied.

"Can I know what's going on?" Freddie came into the room, snorting a smile from us.

"Uncle Freddie!" The children rushed at him like a magnet.

"Calm down" I heard him say.

After the children released him, he received the explanation of what Brian and John were doing from Jimmy.

"Who knows in the next match, me and Roger can compete, huh?" Freddie winked and the children celebrated.

That visit made all the kids in the family, in age and in heart, reunited.


End file.
